This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Preterm very-low-birthweight (VLBW) infants are at significant risk of brain injury due to their immature ability to regulate cerebral blood flow (CBF). Two of the most common brain injuries affecting this patient group are intraventricular hemorrhage (IVH) and periventricular leukomalacia (PVL). The onsets of both IVH and PVL are highly dependent on changes in CBF. For example, in the case of IVH, a decrease in blood flow can cause injury to immature capillary vessels in the germinal matrix. This damage can lead to hemorrhage if flow increases in the future. This study aims to investigate whether diffuse correlation spectroscopy (DCS) could be used to measure blood flow changes in this delicate population. Because of these infants'fragile condition, there exist few methods to evaluate their CBF. None of these techniques are able to monitor continuously at the bedside.